Redemption
by FanficWriter1212
Summary: "CATACLYSM" he screamed out in a fit of rage, running towards Hawkmoth, smashing his fist into the villains stomach. In a matter of seconds Adrien lost everything. What will happen now? Is there any way things can be fixed?
1. Prologue

**_"I just thought you should know, I'm pregnant Chat!"_**

 ** _Chat Noir's eyes glistened, full of excitement, both his crime fighting partner and his wife were expecting. "Wow it must be baby season, my-" he began when all of a sudden there was a huge bang and a flash of light._**

Adrien stared down at the open casket in front of him, still shocked and shaken up by what had happened. He bent down and placed a kiss on his princess' lips, tears spilling out of his eyes, "I..I can't let her go.."

"Adrien.." Nino held his friend tightly, "let's go get you a drink of water, okay?"

"I've lost everything and everyone... all at once.. it was supposed to be a good day full of victory, I should have died instead."

 ** _The arrow was heading straight for Ladybug, Chat jumped, throwing himself to protect her, especially since she was pregnant. But the one time when he absolutely needed to protect her he couldn't, he failed.._**

 ** _Ladybug fell to the ground, screaming in pain as she fully bled out. Chat's ears ringing and head pounding from shock, he knelt down to feel a pulse, anything, but it was gone._**

 ** _He had lost his best friend._**

 ** _There was a flash of light when Ladybug detransformed into Marinette._**

 ** _Seeing his pregnant wife on the floor, gone, he flew into a fit of rage._**

 ** _He had lost his best friend, his wife, his child. He had lost three people in a matter of seconds._**

 ** _"CATACLYSM" he screamed out, running towards Hawkmoth, smashing his fist into the villains stomach._**

 ** _A few minutes later Chat realised he had lost a fourth person, his father._**


	2. Chapter 1

Alya stood on stage and gave a eulogy.

"She was.. Marinette was the most amazing person I know. She was kind, thoughtful, funny, smart, helpful, she would always go the extra mile and did whatever she could to make everyone happy. Marinette was the sun in our skies. Now without her I don't know what... It feels like every day will always be dark and cold.." Alya's voice broke, "I-I'm sorry.. I can't do this.." Nino rushed to her side and took the speech and continued reading it for his wife.

"What I mean is that I am sitting at my table not knowing what to do, not knowing why someone would do something so cruel to her, I shouldn't be writing this, I shouldn't have to. Marinette's life was finally complete. She had married her long term boyfriend Adrien, she was a lead designer in the Agreste brand, god she had so many different ideas for amazing launches, charities she was planning to donate to. She had such a bright future, our best friend, our bright light. All we can do now is try and live the life she would have wanted us to and keep her memories strong."

Adrien excused himself to go to the bathroom, never feeling more alone in his life. He had even lost Plagg, who hadn't come out of his ring after using the cataclysm on a person.

Master Fu visited him last night and explained that without the presence of good luck, bad luck cannot exist. That he will try to find a way to bring him back, but it was unlikely.

Due to the weapon that Hawkmoth possessed, he had destroyed Tikki, therefore Plagg was stuck.

Adrien had lost someone else close to him.

"I will always be here for you dude, in fact I was hoping you'll agree to move in with me and Alya for a while, that way you won't be alone and we can look after you!" Nino banged on the door.

"Thanks but I-" Adrien started.

Juleka cut him off, "Adrien.. please.. we will all stop by and.. we need to help eachother through this.. don't shut us out."

Even Lila was showing compassion, "Well look at it this way, thank goodness Hawkmoth is gone. The lot of us would be akumatised."

Chloe opened the door and sat next to Adrien, putting her arms around him, "We just wanted to let you know that we are holding a farewell dinner, tonight, down by the lake for Marinette and your father."

"What about Lucas?"

"Lucas?" Chloe questioned, raising a brow.

Adrien looked down, "My son."

"Oh my god.. Marinette was..?..we.. we never knew.." a voice from the doorway came.

Adrien's head snapped up, "WHAT.. ARE YOU doing here? You're not welcome here at all, GET OUT NOW! this is YOUR fault!"

 ** _authors note: okay I promise it will get better and won't be so sad! So who do you think Adrien is yelling at? I wonder who it could be! Let me know what you think of this story so far!_**


End file.
